earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewtsuism
What is Jewtsuism? Jewtsuism is the belief in luck and grinding. Jewtsuism was created on November 19, 2018 by No_Jewtsu. Followers of Jewtsuism must obey the god Jewtsu, No_Jewtsu and TsuSauce. In game bibles and locations: # "The Bible of Jewtsuism: Remastered" -- Somewhere in Stephenville # "The Bible of Jewtsuism" (original) -- Kept in Lake Tahoe's Town Hall History of Jewtsuism The Beginning No_Jewtsu, the leader of Beijing at the time, saw a strange being up in the clouds after a hard day of mining gold. This being was named Jewtsu. Jewtsu told No_Jewtsu, "I am the god of luck and grinding, I shall enlighten you with the powers of "grinding hard" to have you succeed on the journey to become a rich minecraft politician." No_Jewtsu thought this was absolute bullshit and accepted the thought that he probably has schizo, so he turned back home. The Realization No_Jewtsu saw Jewtsu on November 19, 2018. This time Jewtsu had something to give No_Jewtsu. Jewtsu gave him 13 feathers, 8 ink sacks, 38 pieces of paper, 2 leather, a sword called "'Jewtsu's Dildo'" and a pickaxe called "'Gift of Grinding Hard'." No_Jewtsu was very thankful. He quickly made a book and a quill. After he made the book and quill he quickly wrote down what he saw and heard what Jewtsu told him in the "Bible of Jewtsuism." He later accepted that he probably doesn't have schizo. He put the bible in an ancient abandoned shrine behind a mountain near Los Angeles and called the shrine "'Jewtsu Shrine'". Once No_Jewtsu dies the powers of "grinding hard" will pass onto another person of great power who believes in Jewtsuism. When founding the religion No_Jewtsu thought of making the symbol of Jewtsuism a die. The die represents luck, because it takes luck to get what you want from grinding. '' The 1st Jewtsuist Chruch and Conversion ''Constructed by No_Jewtsu on 11/20/2018. The church is used to practice the religion of Jewtsuism as well as converting the entire town of Los Angeles. No_Jewtsu makes an attempt to convert all of Los Angeles to convert to Jewtsuism. Los Angeles is successfully converted to Jewtsuism. Jewtsu witnesses the conversion from above and gifts No_Jewtsu "'Pantalones of Luck'." Fall of Jewtsuism (Death of No_Jewtsu) The lack of religious practices have caused the religion's power to decay. No_Jewtsu's death occurred on February 4, 2019 and everyone knew he wasn't coming back, ever. No_Jewtsu's power did not pass on due to the lack of people following the religion during Z1rbster's presidency of Old California. In the after-life No_Jewtsu becomes the secondary god of Jewtsuism. Jewtsuism officially collapses February 3, 2019. An abundance of time passes by and the city of Los Angeles collapses due to immense inactivity. The city is revived and lead by Gawker after New California Republic and the towns of Old California unify to reform the newest version of California. The new leader of Los Angeles clears the remains of the old town with the church. The church is gone into dust with the shrine still somewhat intact. Attempt of Revival Jewtsuism gets attention on November 8th, 2019, 9 months after the religion's proclaimed death. An event called "CaliFriday" founded by SeedyCharacter (one of the triumvirates of California), sparked attention to Jewtsuism. SeedyCharacter read "The Bible of Jewtsuism" from start to finish to the citizens of California. 2 days after CaliFriday, No_Jewtsu starts a new discord for those who are interested in the religion. The Second Bible and No_Jewtsu Reincarnations ''Nick'''' of Nova Scotia created "The Bible of Jewtsuism: Remastered" in 12/8/2019. The Bible is lost forever after Nick gets banned for being a reincarnation of No_Jewtsu. TsuMan and TsuSauce were both reincarnations of No_Jewtsu. TsuMan later succumbed to sickness and died shortly after the day he spawned. TsuSauce, however, became very successful. Using the powers of 'Luck and Grinding Hard' he was able to make a nation by the name of Acadia in 3 days. 2 days after the creation of Acadia, TsuSauce was banned for being another reincarnation of No_Jewtsu. This lead to the death of Jewtsuism as there was no followers left.'' Jewtsuism Decays Again After the last reincarnation of No_Jewtsu, TsuSauce, was banned, he became furious. He summoned his two henchmen, UnbanNoJewtsu and UnbanNoJewtsuPlease, to annoy the server on why the last reincarnated player should not be banned. The two henchmen were later defeated by the higher gods, the moderators. This would be the last time No_Jewtsu would be seen or heard from. The God of Jewtsuist Immortality When TsuSauce 'died' on 12/26/2019, he emerged into the Jewtsuist afterlife. When he arrived, he saw the two gods of Jewtsuism in front of his eyes, Jewtsu and No_Jewtsu. They noticed his effort in finding ways to stay a live in the world of EarthMC with the power of summoning Jewtsuist Alternates. While TsuSauce had the enhanced powers of luck and grind from being a reincarnation of No_Jewtsu, the primary god, Jewtsu gave him special powers. The power that TsuSauce obtained from Jewtsu was the power to reincarnate anyone and control them. This power gave TsuSauce indirect immortality in the EarthMC world. However, this power must be used wisely. If abused, then the higher gods (moderators) would frown upon the act and so will Jewtsu and No_Jewtsu. The Gods of Jewtsuism Jewtsu - A mysterious being that lurks in the sky above the clouds. He is said to be the one who puts all the gold in the ground. He is the one that gives us luck and fortune. He is RNGesus of Terra Nova. He is what we love sometimes and hate sometimes. He is Jewtsu. No_Jewtsu - Once a regular player of EarthMC. The original founder of Old California, Beijing and Los Angeles. He was a very suspicious character that the people of California adored. He truly believed in luck and grinding. His suspicious acts eventually raised the suspicion of the higher gods (moderators) who killed him with the mighty ban hammer. No_Jewtsu died on February 4, 2019. In the after-life, Jewtsu made No_Jewtsu the secondary god of Jewtsuism. TsuSauce - A reincarnation of No_Jewtsu who was killed by the higher gods (moderators) on 12/26/2019. This god has the power to reincarnate anyone and control them, granting him indirect immortality in the EarthMC world. Opposing Gods of Jewtsuism Subpar '- The god of below average effort. This god is frowned upon by the followers of Jewtsuism. No one likes below average effort, therefore Subpar is one of the lamest gods of all. Bibles "'The Bible of Jewtsuism" - The original bible that was created on 11/19/18 by No_Jewtsu. It sits in the Town Hall of Lake Tahoe as of now. "The Bible of Jewtsuism: Remastered" - The altered version of the original bible made by Nick of Nova Scotia. It's location is unknown, but it's suspected to lie somewhere in Stephenville or Nick's unreachable corpse. The date of creation is unknown, but it was created in early December. Improved Raw Bible of Jewtsuism (IRBJ)- The slightly edited version original bible created on 11/19/18. Edited a little bit for grammatical errors and organization. IRBJ founded 11/6/19. Religious Locations The Legendary Shrine: "Jewtsu Shrine" - Located behind Big Bear Lake (-21837, -6495) Mount Jewtsu - Sequoia, CaliforniaCategory:Religions Category:Old Religions Category:Past Religions